Gaiety
by Dimensional Roamer
Summary: Gaiety: n. "the state or quality of being lighthearted or cheerful." A chance meeting after the war sparks something wonderful. Two weary souls find solace in each other, and discover that maybe being in love is not so bad after all. Pairing: Draco/Harry. One-Shot. Complete.


**Gaiety**

**Author's Note:** A friend of mine just turned 18, and as a coming of age present, I decided to write her a story about her favourite pairing - Draco/Harry!  
With her permission, I am posting it for the world to enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I love Harry Potter, but alas it was not meant to be mine...

* * *

Harry Potter growled irritably as he stepped out of Gringotts. It had _only_ been five months since he'd defeated Voldemort… only… but everywhere he went, people were still showering him with looks of admiration and awe. Having grown up in the environment he'd had, he quickly learned from a young age to hate attention. Skulking under the radar was good. Having attention meant you were a target.

He had been resigned and had grudgingly accepted his fate the first few weeks, but now it was getting old very fast. Everywhere he went, the press followed. Everything he did, whether he bought a new broom, or made a major investment (or bloody hell, even the type of shampoo he bought!) inevitably ended up in the Daily Prophet the very next day.

Where were the fickle people who had turned their backs on him during his fourth and fifth years?! Now, everywhere he went, people deferred to him, and treated him like he was a divine being. And Harry James Potter was absolutely sick of it.

"I just want to live my bloody life in peace!" Harry grumbled to himself as he stalked through the cobbled roads of Diagon Alley. So focused on his ranting was he that Harry failed to notice as another set of footsteps joined his. "I'm just plain Harry. That's all I ever wanted to be. Why is everyone treating me differently?!"

"Talking to yourself now, Scarhead? I've heard that's the first sign of mental deterioration. You should head to St. Mungo's and get it checked out." Came a snarky voice from beside him, startling Harry out of his reverie.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry bit back automatically, before actually comprehending the blonde's presence walking alongside him. "Wait, Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

Draco Malfoy gave him a deadpanned stare, before replying as if talking to a slow person, "Has Diagon Alley turned into sacred Potterhood land? Am I not allowed to be here?"

Harry flushed, and then stammered, "No! I didn't mean it like that! Of course you can be here."

Indeed, after the fiasco with Voldemort, the Malfoys had been acquitted of all charges. Harry himself had testified on their behalf. He and Draco had reached an understanding of sorts during the war, putting aside their issues to work on the common problem. However, now that the war was over, Harry had been sure that their truce was too. He hadn't expected to see Malfoy again so soon.

Composing himself, he turned to Draco and said, "I meant, why are you here, walking beside me?"

Draco gave him an infuriating smirk and replied, "Oh that? I just saw an old childhood _friend_ and decided to come say hello. Imagine my surprise when he exhibited signs of mental inaptitude. So, Pothead, what's new in your life? Have you drowned in a puddle of fame and can't climb out?"

Harry exhaled deeply before stating grumpily, "Don't call me that, you Ferret." However, he couldn't stop a small smile from creeping out.

Draco stopped walking and turned to him with a frown. "Okay, spill. What's wrong?"

Harry's smile slipped. "What do you mean?" He asked defensively. "Nothing wrong!"

Draco stared at him incredulously. "I think something's wrong, Scarhead. You seem happy to see me. Did you actually miss me?"

Harry flushed again. "No!"

"No, that's not it," Draco mused thoughtfully. "You…"

He stared Harry with dawning comprehension. "You are happy that I'm insulting you."

Harry looked away. The clear blue sky overhead suddenly became very interesting.

Draco pulled Harry into a shadowy alcove of the alley, and pushed him against the brick wall.

"Why?" He demanded.

Harry, realizing the position they were in, instantly pushed Draco off and took a couple of steps away. "Why do you care, Malfoy?!" He challenged scathingly.

Draco stared at Harry for a bit, before his face morphed into a smirk once again. His arms crossed over his chest in a carefree manner. "Ah, I see how it is. Did you miss this, Potter? Am I the only one who talks back to you now, Mr. Supreme-Hero-of-the-Wizarding-World?"

Harry let out a breath and looked away. "Just stop it, Malfoy. I don't want to deal with this right now. Just go back to hating me, and we can go on living our lives peacefully."

Draco frowned at what Harry said. "… I never hated you, Scarhead," He stated after a moment.

Harry groaned, and made way to start walking out of the alley. "Don't you start treating me differently too now Malfoy! I know you hated me. Since first year. Don't start treating me differently just because I killed Vold-"

Draco grabbed Harry's arm before he could leave, silencing the brunet. "No, I never hated you. Really."

Harry stared tiredly into Malfoy's eyes, searching for some semblance of truth. Malfoy had an almost strange expression on his face. Draco stared back just as intently. Finally, Harry shrugged off his hand and took a step back. "Okay, fine, whatever. Just forget it, Malfoy. I should get going. Have a good day." He started walking towards where the smaller path merged onto the main road.

"Harry."

Harry stopped. This was the first time Malfoy had ever called his name.

"I think you need to relax a little."

There was a pause. Then,

"I'm coming to get you tomorrow at four in the afternoon. Dress nicely."

Before Harry could turn around and give the pompous statement the comeback it deserved, the loud _crack_ of an Apparition echoed through the air. Draco Malfoy was gone.

**xXxXx**

Harry stared into the mirror. He had chosen to wear an emerald dress shirt, which apparently brought out the vivid green of his eyes. The form-fitting fabric also did wonders in drawing attention to the contours and lines of his lithe figure. Black slacks and polished dress shoes completed the ensemble. His hair had been gelled to give his messy spikes some semblance of order, though still looked tousled.

"You look amazing, darling!" The mirror giggled happily.

Harry paid it no mind though. Why had he agreed to this? He didn't even really agree. Malfoy just demanded it of him. Why was he complying?

He sighed, and absentmindedly ran a hand through his chestnut locks. He was just tired, and so he was acting irrationally. That was it. Well, whatever. He probably did need a break. And if Malfoy was willing to take him somewhere, then who was he to refuse. Malfoy probably knew the best places in the world, being the spoiled, demanding prat he was.

A sudden nudge to the wards surrounding Number 12 Grimmauld Place alerted Harry to the fact that his visitor had arrived.

Letting out another sigh, Harry left his room, hoping for the best.

"Let's just get this over with," he muttered quietly to himself.

Draco Malfoy's smirking visage greeted him as he opened the front door. The blond was dressed similarly to him, much to Harry secret delight. He had been worried that Malfoy would have wanted him to wear robes in accordance to Wizarding fashion. (If he had, Harry would have gladly told him to 'shove it up his pompous arse'. Harry felt he looked quite nice, and this was way more practical to move around in.) The blonde was sporting a black dress shirt, with the top few buttons undone, giving a generous view of the pale expanse of his neck. His hair was slicked back, and he was wearing trousers and dress shoes as well. "Wow Scarhead, way to seem happy to see me."

Despite his best efforts, Harry couldn't stop the genuinely grin from appearing. The false smile he had pasted on in hopes of appearing distantly polite slipped away into something more natural.

"You arrogant prat, who would be happy to see you?" He retorted, smiling as he stepped out onto the porch. For some reason, smiling seemed infectious around Malfoy. Their mutual teasing was a good reminder of something normal too.

Draco rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I'll have you know that many women, and men, would die to spend even an hour in my dazzling presence."

Harry laughed lightly, before locking the door behind him. "Sure Malfoy. Whatever you say. Are we ready to go?"

Draco lounged languidly against a post, taking a second to just look at Harry. Then, he flashed a smirk and replied, "Yes we are. Our first stop is Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. See you there."

Then, before he disappeared, he called over his shoulder. "Looking good, Potter! " Throwing a casual wink, he spun and disapparated.

Harry flushed. He didn't know whether it was out of annoyance, or embarrassment.

**xXxXx**

"So, you haven't answered my question yet."

"What question?" Harry asked, confused. They were sitting at a small booth in the corner of the store, Harry with a Chocolate Sundae and Draco with a Strawberry Sorbet.

"You know, the one from yesterday," At Harry's continued bewildered look, Draco elaborated. "How's you life going."

Harry snorted derisively. "Oh, that. It's going I suppose. I can't say I am loving the attention. It's getting… " He trailed off.

He looked up. "You probably think I love the attention. I don't. The press follows me everywhere I go, and I am just so sick and tired of it! They don't even like me. They just adore the idea of me!"

By the end of his tirade, Harry was speaking fiercely and passionately, his magic crackling in the air around him.

Draco leaned back in his seat and replied calmly, "I know how you feel."

Harry blinked. "You do?"

Draco nodded. "Yup. Being a Malfoy has its publicity too you know."

Harry deflated. "I suppose you're right."

After a moment, he shyly asked, "So how do you deal with it?"

Draco's face creased into a familiar smirk. "You get used to it. Besides," he gave roguish wink, "I happen to enjoy the attention."

Harry huffed. "Some help you are, you arrogant ponce." Nevertheless, his tone was light and there was no bite to his words. For some reason, Harry was actually enjoying his outing with Malfoy. It was going better than expected, and it helped that although Malfoy was being an egocentric prat, he was being pleasant as well.

Mentally taking a deep breath, Harry decided to let go of his inhibitions and just have fun for the rest of the day. Being tense was tiring, and he really did need to relax.

"So," he addressed Malfoy, "I was thinking, we-"

He was cut off abruptly by the sound of approaching footsteps.

A pudgy man dressed in an ill-fitting suit was rapidly approaching their table, an entourage of photographers trailing after him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! What a delight is it to see you here on this fine day. Fortescue's Ice Cream sure is amazing isn't it! Yes, yes. Anyways, my name is Andrew Diddleman, I'm from the Daily Prophet, and I was hoping you would consent to giving our dedicated readers a little something special? A treat perhaps? I'm sure they would love to hear from you!"

Harry's grip tightened on the table, knuckles turning white. He closed his eyes in an effort to collect himself, before he plastered on a fake smile and looked at the reporter.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Diddleman was it? I am currently in the middle of something and unfortunately cannot speak with you."

The man rubbed his hands together and simpered, "Oh, just one little interview? I'm sure you can spare the time for two questions?"

Harry's strained smile was rapidly losing its politeness. "No sir, I assure you, I do not have the time."

The journalist clucked his tongue in disappointment, but still persisted. "But I'm sure you're companion wouldn't mind, right Mr…" he paled slightly when he glanced over at Harry companion for the first time. "Mr. Malfoy?!"

Draco chose that time to intervene. "Mr. Diddleman," he began, speaking with all the grace of a natural predator, "Harry Potter has no wish to speak with you. As a respectable member of the Wizarding Society, the least you can do is to adhere to the wishes of your savior, is it not? Do you wish to disappoint such a prominent member of our society?"

He didn't miss the grateful glance Harry threw his way as the shaken reporter apologized and bowed, nor did he miss the relaxing of Harry's shoulders, which had tensed when the press arrived. He frowned. This was not how he had wanted their outing to go. Time to move plans along.

Draco stood up. "Come on Scarhead. We're leaving."

Harry gaped, but stood up as well. "So soon?"

Draco stared pointedly at him. "Do you want to stay?"

Harry didn't even need to think about it. "Well, no. Let's leave."

Draco nodded and reached a hand out for Harry. "Come on, I'll apparate us to our next destination."

Harry cautiously looked around at the reporters who were still milling in close proximity. "…You know we're going to appear in the Prophet tomorrow right?"

Draco graced him with a small but genuine smile. "Let them talk. I'm not ashamed to be seen with you."

Harry's heart skipped a beat.

**xXxXx**

"Malfoy…" Harry's eye twitched. They landed and before he even had a chance to catch his breath from the unpleasant feeling, Draco had grabbed his hand and apparated them again, this time back to Grimmauld Place, where he demanded that Harry go grab his broom.

Confused and disoriented, Harry had done so, and was only now questioning _where exactly_ the blonde ponce was taking them. And now, standing in front of a tall, foreboding forest, Harry questioned his own intelligence for trusting the blonde to take them anywhere.

"Where the bloody hell are we?!"

"Oh relax Scarhead," Draco's smooth voice cut in, a great contrast from Harry's verging-on-panic one.

Harry huffed and crossed his arms. "Oh, so you mean you actually meant to take us to some godforsaken forest in the middle of nowhere?

Draco chuckled slightly at Harry's affronted expression. "Relax. I know exactly where we are. We're still in the UK though, if it makes you feel better."

"Fair enough," Harry allowed, turning away from Draco to look around. Now that he somewhat knew where they were, his wariness had turned into intrigue. The forest around them was very big, and the surrounding air positively_ thrummed_ with ancient magic. Under the light of the early evening, the old forest appeared undoubtedly majestic.

To the far-off distance, he could even see the trickle of a small stream where a deer calmly sipped by the waterside. Harry gave a low whistle. "Okay, this place is pretty neat."

Draco smirked. "Glad that the savior is impressed."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Stop that, prat. I'm just Harry."

Draco shrugged, and Harry, sensing that Draco wasn't going to say anything, continued, "So, where to next? Do we get to explore the forest?"

Draco gestured around them. "Oh I have something much better, Potter. Still have your broom with you? Or did you lose it on the way here?"

Harry's eyes lit up as he adeptly ignored the jab, "We're going flying? Awesome!"

He laughed – a light, pure, sound filling the area. He hadn't had time to fly in ages! And he couldn't remember the last time he had flown for pleasure through an enchanted forest.

Pulling out and unshrinking his broom with an effortless wave of his wand, Harry jumped on and hovered in the air. "Hurry up Malfoy!"

Draco pulled out his broom and jumped on as well, before speeding off towards the forest. "Already ahead of you, Scarhead!"

The forest was truly majestic. The interior was mostly shaded by the various trees, but patches of sunlight shone through the cracks and niches. Everywhere, exotic shrubbery grew. Mystical berries glittered, and flowers sway with the wind. Small forest critters popped up now and then, daintily sniffing the air as they explored their surroundings. The forest glowed with life.

Harry couldn't remember the last time he had felt so alive and carefree.

However, in addition to the flora and fauna, Harry couldn't help but notice Malfoy as well. The way the wind swept and teased his platinum blond locks, the way the leaves danced around him, the way his pale skin lit up under the fading sunlight, and his natural elegance as he duck and dove through the vegetation. Harry caught himself wondering if the hair would feel as soft as it looked, and gulped. This was not good. He stubbornly turned away and focused on the forest once again, but every so often, he found that his gaze would drift back to the Malfoy heir.

A little while later, the two landed in a small clearing, where a river could be heard in the distance. The sky was in its twilight stage, and both males were beginning to feel the strain from the long flight.

Stowing away his broom, Draco gestured for Harry to do the same. "Come on," he exclaimed excitedly. "I have something else I want to show you!"

As they crept through the bushes, Draco's excitement grew more and more palpable. His features lightened, and he kept urging for Harry to go faster. They were quickly approaching the river, and as they got closer, a roaring sound began to register as well.

When they burst through the shrubs, Harry was greeted with a magnificent sight. A grand waterfall stood before him, roaring loudly and proudly. A cool mist permeated the air, giving the surroundings a refreshing feel. Harry could physically feel the magic woven into the strands of water, strumming delightedly. There was so much old magic present that the waterfall was sparkling with a myriad of colours. It was nothing short of stunning.

He was about to take another step forwards when a hand on his arm stopped him. With a blush, Harry realized that they were standing on a cliff overlooking the majestic body of water.

He turned to Malfoy with a smile. "Thanks for saving me there, mate."

Draco glanced at him and smiled back. "No worries. Can't have you dying on me just when we got here, can I? Besides," his smile turned teasing. "Can you imagine what the Wizarding World would do to me? I would never get out of it alive!"

Harry rolled his eyes at his companion's antics, but couldn't resist a smile. He sat down on the cool green grass, and stared wondrously at the incredible view before him. "It's beautiful."

Draco sat down beside him. "It certainly is," he agreed. "I like to come here when I'm feeling particularly stressed or upset. It has a calming feeling. I found this place by accident one day, and I've been coming here ever since."

Harry turned to him, surprised that Draco was sharing such an intimate place with him.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Draco returned it with a small smile, his features softening as he gazed into Harry's eyes. "You're welcome," he replied lightly.

They stared at each other, becoming lost in the moment, before suddenly realizing and awkwardly breaking eye contact.

"Um," Draco shifted uncomfortably, "here. I brought some light refreshments."

Almost out of nowhere, Draco procured a bottle of aged Merlot, a silver plate piled high with fine cheese and crackers, and a platter of grapes.

Harry gaped. "You call that light?!"

At Draco's baffled look, Harry couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Draco Malfoy, bringing a touch of sophistication to everywhere his Royal Ponciness goes."

"Hey!" Draco pretended scowled, but his lips twitched at the corner.

Pouring Harry a glass, Draco lifted his own and gave a toast. "To Scarhead, the most famous wizard of all!"

Laughing when Harry pouted and refused to clink glasses, Draco took a sip by himself. Harry, not wanting to be outdone, gave his own toast. "To the most pretentious ferret ever to have existed, may he never suffer a lack of self-confidence!"

Giving Draco a smirk, Harry took a sip as well. Draco chuckled. "You know, I would have clinked glass with you. I agree."

Harry shot him a devilish grin. "Precisely why I did not wait for you."

Draco sniffed delicately, and proceeded to mock ignore him by turning back towards the waterfall. Harry's grin melted into a smaller, but more genuine smile as he turned back as well.

So far, the day had been amazing. He couldn't believe it. Spending time with Malfoy had actually turned out pleasant. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy, or felt this free. Harry's smile faded a bit. However, he couldn't let go of the worry that this was all just a set-up for a cruel joke later. He had to know why. He wouldn't be able to fully relax until he did.

"…Hey Malfoy?" Harry didn't know if he could bear to look at Malfoy while he gave his answer, so he kept his eyes forcefully trained on the waterfall ahead.

"Mmm," Draco replied distractedly. "Yes Scarhead?"

"Why," Harry paused, but continued after a moment. "Why are you so nice today?"

Draco gave no indication of having heard, and for a few seconds, Harry thought he hadn't. He looked up and was just about to repeat his question, when Draco's head suddenly snapped towards his and intense grey eyes bore into his own.

"I," Draco appeared to be floundering for words. "I'm not sure. I don't know."

Unconsciously, Harry leaned closer, transfixed by the intensity and the beauty of the grey eyes before him. Draco wetted his lips in a nervous gesture, and continued, "I guess you're just pretty special, Scarhead."

The next moment, neither of them knew what had happened. One second, they were apart. The next, Draco's lips were on Harry's, stealing a lingering kiss.

Harry jerked backwards in surprise. Draco jolted back as well, a hand raised to his mouth as if he couldn't believe what he had done. "Oh, Merlin, Harry, I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking and-"

Draco was silenced as soft lips met his own, once again.

**xXxXx**

The twinkling stars shone strongly and brightly in the night sky, illuminating the dark earth below. The clouds were far and few, and whoever was below had a perfect, clear view of the sky.

"Draco?" a tentative voice asked.

"Mmm?" a tenor voice responded.

"Would your parents mind me here?"

The pair was lying side by side on a grassy hill, in a corner of the vast Malfoy gardens. Draco had his arm wrapped around Harry, and they were watching the starry sky together.

Draco sighed. "That depends. If you mean 'would they mind you being here on Malfoy property tonight', then no they won't, Scarhead."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Don't call me that, Draco. I do have a name, you know."

Draco laughed lightly, "Fine, Harry." At Harry satisfied look, Draco cautioned, "But I'm still going to call you Scarhead at times!"

Harry groaned, but muttered, "Fine, you prat."

Draco smiled at the brunet in his arms. "Going back to your question, no, they won't mind. As of right now, they are vacationing in France. Everyone needs some time off after the war."

He glanced bitterly into the distance. After a moment, he continued, "If you mean 'would they mind us', then I don't know. What are we exactly?"

Harry looked away. "I'm not sure either. When I'm with you I don't have to be the hero. I can be myself. I don't have to appear like I can do everything. I can make mistakes, such as when I almost fell down the cliff. With you, I can just be plain Harry. And I like that." After a pause, he added, "Thank you."

Draco shifted, unsure of how to reply. Finally, he stated, "Well, plain Harry would not have caught my attention. Malfoys have high standards." He sniffed daintily.

"You prat" Harry smacked his arm lightly, smiling softly at the perfect, arrogantly condescending picture Draco made. It really suited him. Like a crowned prince. "Hmm, I suppose a little bit of outstanding is okay then. If this 'different' attracted you to me."

Staring off into the stars, Harry gathered his thoughts before speaking again.

"We both have issues from the war, and we haven't had the best history. However, I feel something… indescribable… special… between us, and I want to find out what it is. I'm willing to give us a try, if you are." Harry turned his head to stare at Draco.

Draco didn't know what to say. He wanted to too, but inhibitions were holding him back. Was he willing to take a chance for happiness, and risk everything? Staring into Harry emerald green eyes, and beautiful, earnest face, he made up his mind.

"I want to see where this takes us too."

Harry flashed a brilliant smile. "Fantastic." He leaned in and gave Draco a quick peck on the lips before settling down in his arms again. Draco tightened his grip around him.

"Going back to the subject of my parents, were they here, I'm sure they would adore you. You have a certain charm," At this, Draco sent a wink at Harry, who blushed brightly.

"Even if they didn't, they have no say in who I court." Draco lifted his right hand. "See?" Indeed, on the fourth finger of his dominant hand, there laid a ring of pure gold with the Malfoy emblem engraved on front. "I'm the head of House Malfoy now," Draco admitted with quiet pride.

Harry looked curiously at the ring. "Impressive."

Draco faked mock outrage. "Only 'impressive'?" he teased.

"Very impressive," Harry allowed, giving Draco a smirk.

Draco huffed. "I'm higher ranked than you are. Show some respect."

Harry's eyes twinkled and his smirk grew bigger. "Oh no you aren't."

Draco stared at him, confused. Harry waved his own right hand in front of Draco's face. The air in front of it shimmered, before _two_ rings were revealed.

"I," Harry announced grandly, "am the lord of two most Ancient and Noble Houses. The Houses of Potter, and of Black."

Giving Draco a coy grin, Harry proclaimed, "You, peasant, may address me as Lord Potter-Black." His impish smile dimmed a bit as he turned serious. "But seriously though, that _is_ pretty impressive. You should be proud."

Draco was stunned, before he realized that this was _Harry Potter_ and that he should probably get used to associating unconventional and surprising things with him. He let out a laugh. "Well, I definitely can't see my parents refusing you now," he remarked with mirth. "The political advantages are much too great."

Harry gave him another smirk, before he snuggled deeper in Draco's arms, attention turned back to the stars overhead.

And they laid there. Content in the tranquil silence.

Draco suddenly let out a laugh, and Harry looked at him, questioningly.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"You do realize that the press will be following us even closer now, right?"

"Well… bugger." Harry frowned – he hadn't thought about that.

Draco's eyes lightened as he took on a teasing tone. "Think you can handle it, Potter?"

Harry glanced at him, amused. "Malfoy, who do you think you're talking to? I've been handling publicity since I was a baby. A little more doesn't mean anything."

A moment passed, and then Draco spoke again. "Harry," he paused, as if unsure of what to say, then almost tentatively, "Are you happy? I want you to be happy. Whatever it is you want, I will give it to you. I would give you the world."

Harry shifted on to his side so that he could see Draco's face, and gently cupped his cheek, marveling at the soft skin under his fingers. The other hand, he ran it through the soft blonde locks, locks softer than he could ever imagine. Smiling serenely, he responded, "I am happy. There is no place in the world that I would rather be, than right here with you."

_~la fin~_

* * *

_Written: May 9, 2014_

_Posted: May 17, 2014_

_Your feedback gives me the inspiration to write. Please leave a comment._

_~DR_


End file.
